No Invitation Needed
by tophetangel
Summary: Oneshot. COMPLETE. My take on the Grissom/Sidle wedding.


**A/N - My pal Chelle asked me to do a story about the Grissom/Sidle wedding. I had already posted one, but re-read it and decided to make a few changes. So I pulled, re-wrote, and now am re-posting. It's a bit on the fluffy side ( I do enjoy my not-too-ooey-gooey-fluff ya know) but I hope you enjoy it. **

**_This one's for you Chelle my belle!_**

* * *

Sara stared at her feet.

It had been nearly a year since she had returned to Las Vegas, and nearly two and a half since her broken body had been found in the desert. She hadn't returned to the lab, after making peace with herself and her past, she just couldn't bring herself to return to her old career. She'd taken a few months to herself before agreeing to teach a summer class at UNLV and had eventually accepted a position teaching physics full time.

She sighed thoughtfully and watched as Grissom buttoned his shirt, fumbling with his tie. He looked over to see her watching him, and he smiled.

"They will be here soon" She quietly reminded him.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was swept back in soft curls, her lips a subtle berry color. She had never considered herself good with make-up but Catherine had assured her that the color was perfect when they had gone shopping with Lindsey a few weeks back.

Her knee length dress was a beautiful ivory, a sparkling broach at the waist. She had never pictured herself as a bride, so she studied herself carefully. She fumbled with the ring on her left hand, slowly twirling it around the base of her finger. She walked to window and looked down. She and Grissom had finished the patio on their new home just last weekend. The large lattice walls were covered with flowers, and had transformed their backyard; Sara thought it was beautiful; it was perfect for their big day.

She turned back to look at herself in the mirror again.

"Mrs.Grissom." She said softly as she twirled, making her skirt spin.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"They're starting to arrive. You ready to pull this off?" The voice on the other side of the door asked.

She opened the door, "You better believe it." She smiled.

* * *

"Whoa Gris! I didn't know we were supposed to dress up!" Warrick laughed as Grissom welcomed him and Nick inside.

"You weren't!" He smiled as he led the two men outside.

Catherine, Lindsey, and Brass found the three men chatting on the patio a few minutes later.

"Jim has a dress shirt on!" Grissom immediately pointed out.

"He's always dressed up man." Nick said as he shook Brass' hand and gave Catherine a hug.

"I've been here five seconds and you're already raggin' on me?" Brass joked.

"Why are _you _dressed up?" Catherine asked Grissom. He was struggling to come up with an answer when Greg popped out onto the patio.

"Hello, Hello!" He smiled as he greeted his friends.

"Well, now that you're all here, I can start!" Grissom announced, standing up. He pulled the chairs off the patio and lined them up in the yard, a few feet behind the patio.

"Sit please!" He smiled at his guests.

A tall thin man appeared at the patio door, adorned in a suit. He handed Grissom a suit coat as he stood next to him. A photographer followed, kneeling just outside the door.

"Please stand for the bride." The pastor smiled at the group.

"No way!" Catherine gasped.

"Oh my god." Nick whispered as Sara appeared at the door with Hank in a tuxedo and top hat. She clung to his flower-clad leash and flashed her wide smile.

She came to stand next to Grissom, the photographer snapping feverishly.

"You may be seated." The pastor motioned for the group to sit.

_"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Sara and Gilbert a very important moment in their lives."_

Grissom cleared his throat and leaned in, "Gil with suffice" He smiled, ignoring Sara's giggles. The pastor nodded and continued.

_"In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Who supports this couple in their marriage?"_

Gil glanced over at their friends, they exchanged glances before giving a rousing_ "_**We Do."**

_"Gil, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?_"

**"I will"**

_"Sara, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?_

**"I will"**

_"The couple has written their own vows, and would like to share them with each other now"_

Gil straightened up as he took Sara's hands.

**"Sara, I have gone my entire life believing I did not need anyone else to make me feel complete. That changed the day I met you, without you, I do not feel whole. When you are not with me, I feel as though a part of my soul is missing. You have brightened my life and made me a better person. I vow to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me."**

Grissom reached over and wiped away the tear that fell on Sara's cheek as she started to speak.

**"Gil, most of our relationship was never well defined; over the years we have both left a lot of things unsaid. On this day, all I can say to you to express all of those words I left unspoken is I love you; and I pledge to love you and to never leave anything else unspoken for the rest of my days."**

The pastor held out his hand, and Grissom took the ring he offered.

**"With this ring, I thee wed"** Grissom slid the ring onto Sara's finger.

The pastor once again held out his hand, giving Sara her ring.

**"With this ring, I thee wed"** Sara smiled as she slid the ring onto Gil's finger.

_"The word of God tells us what love is like and what love does"_ The pastor cleared his throat.

_"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. "_

_"Sara and Gil, although I'm officiating here today, it is not truly in my power to sanctify, legitimize or bless your relationship in any way, because the two of you have already done that in your hearts. So, by joining hands right now and looking into each other's eyes, let it be known that you are joined, body and soul in this lifetime, and that this bond is sacred and eternal."_

_  
"And now that you have stood before me and exchanged these rings and these vows, and have agreed to be married according to the laws of the state of Nevada, it gives me gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are Husband and Wife..." _

_"You may kiss your bride."_

The team stood and clapped and cheered as Sara and Gil exchanged their kiss.

The minister turned to them and announced: _"I now present to you… Dr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom"_

The photographer snapped picture after picture as the team ran to hug and congratulate their friends.

"Why didn't you tell us??" Catherine demanded as she gave Sara a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We just decided last week, after we'd invited you over. We rarely get a chance when we're all free on the same day, and we thought it would be a fun surprise."

"Well I certainly was surprised!" Catherine gushed.

"Congratulations Gil" Jim smiled as he shook Grissom's hand.

"Thank you Jim"

Nick hugged Sara and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I never imagined you _actually_ having a wedding, but this, this was so… _you_. Congratulations Sar"

"Thank you Nick" Sara smiled and hugged him again.

Warrick shook Gil's hand and kissed Sara's cheek. "That was beautiful" He smiled.

Greg looked a little sad as he hugged Sara and congratulated her. "Well I guess this is it for us"

"I guess it is Greggo." She laughed

"Your loss" He smiled a little before becoming a little more serious. "Really, congratulations Sara, you two were made for each other."

"Thanks Greg" She whispered and hugged him again.

* * *

As the sun set on the horizon, they all sipped champagne and munched on appetizers. Sara glanced across the yard to see Grissom laughing with Warrick and Jim. She stared at the man she had just pledged her life to and smiled. She caught his eye, and he excused himself from his conversation and made his way over.

"How are you doing Mrs. Grissom?" He smiled.

"I'm wonderful" She smiled.

"You _are _wonderful" He smiled back, and pulled her in for a kiss. There was applause from their friends, but they didn't hear it.

At that moment only their love existed.


End file.
